The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to transmissions and receptions in a half-duplex based wireless communication system.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is 5G New Radio (NR). 5G NR is part of a continuous mobile broadband evolution promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to meet new requirements associated with latency, reliability, security, scalability (e.g., with Internet of Things (IoT)), and other requirements. 5G NR includes services associated with enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), massive machine type communications (mMTC), and ultra-reliable low latency communications (URLLC). Some aspects of 5G NR may be based on the 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard.
There exists a need for further improvements in 5G NR technology, as the need for high reliability communications may be constrained by limited availability of network resources.
For example, a vehicle-to-anything (V2X) communication system has to support a relatively large packet size. Further, to meet a required transmission range, it is inevitable to increase a transmission time. In addition, in a V2X communication system, half duplex transmission are used, which may lead to packets not being received. For example, if three UEs have even partially overlapping transmission times, then they cannot receive transmissions from each other due to the half-duplex nature of the transmissions. Accordingly, using a relatively large packet size combined with a relatively long transmission time leads to relatively higher half duplex losses, since every time a UE transmits it cannot receive other packets during the duration of the transmission.